Fumiya Hoshikawa
is of the Fivemen. Biography Fiveman The fifth born and younger twin brother of Remi. A 20 year old (41 in Gokaiger) Japanese teacher skilled in karate. As twins, he and Remi would be mostly seen wearing the same outfit besides pants. He has a wide range knowledge of various languages, even alien ones. Despite this, he tends to be childish and reckless. He and Remi were only 1 year old during the attack on Sidon, therefore they continuously suffer for not remembering their parent's faces. In Episode 17, Fumiya meets a woman named Midori. Unknown to Fumiya, Midori is actually a disguised Doldora who has plans to use him to break the bond of his siblings as Kumorugin uses a mind controlled spider to implant Fumiya's head as it means to brainwash him. Doldora's plans begin to fail after revealing that Fumiya was only pretending to be on her control thanks to his brother Gaku's efforts who also manages to stab the mind controlled spider with a small knife to make him return to normal while being restrained by his siblings, Ken, Kazumi and Remi at night. His siblings also told Doldora that they remain strong for Fumiya as their sibling before confronting Kumorugin as Fivemen. In Episode 18, Fumiya is revealed to be a shopperholic and he was seen in a various fashionable clothes while handling several shopping bags. Super Sentai World .]]Later, Fumiya, alongside his team, joined forces with the Jetmen, Zyurangers, Dairangers, and Kakurangers to defeat the evil Emperor Daidas and his forces. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai FiveBlack is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Fumiya fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The FiveBlack powers are later used by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, the Gokaiger returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Fumiya received his key alongside his twin sister Remi, allowing for them to utilize their abilities once again. Super Hero Taisen , Goggle V, Maskmen, and Jetmen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]]Fumiya, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger FiveBlack appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Space Squad The Fivemen were candidates to join the , a combined force of Sentai and Metal Heroes assembled by the under Geki Jumonji to combat the crime cult. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Fumiya joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Black Warrior Team. It’s unknown whether he participated in the match, but his team lost the first round against the Martial Artist Team Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile''' :Fumiya Hoshikawa/FiveBlack: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base FiveBlack is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars FiveBlack appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Personality to be added FiveBlack - Five Tector= Arsenal *Five Tector *Super Five Ball *Hawk Arrow 3 Appearances: Fiveman Episodes 38, 43, 45 }} Ranger Key The is Fumiya Hoshikawa's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The FiveBlack Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as FiveBlack. *When the Gokaigers became the Fivemen while fighting a Zangyack force led by Insarn and Barizorg. *When the Gokaigers became the Gekirangers and RinJyuKen Warriors while fighting Zangyack shortly before the team found out that he was apparently a legendary hero. The Fiveman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Fiveman keys were defeated by Super Gosei Yellow. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Fumiya received his key and became FiveBlack once more. Imitations Grachisian Ginga Black of the Galaxy Sentai Gingaman disguised as FiveBlack when his team posed as Fiveman. Behind the scenes Portrayal Fumiya Hoshikawa is portrayed by . As FiveBlack, his suit actor was . Notes *While the character of Fumiya is the youngest of the Hoshikawa siblings, his actor Ryouhei Kobayashi is actually the second oldest in the main Fiveman cast, being five years older than Keiko Hayase who played his on-screen twin sister Remi (Five Yellow). *The head kanji in the name "Fumiya" can be translated into "sentence". *The symbol on Five Black's helmet is the kanji 語 (go or language), which symbolizes Fumiya's occupation as a Japanese language teacher and his expertise in extraterrestrial communication. *Although, Five Black is the youngest of the Hoshikawa siblings, he "outranks" both of his sisters by having two white stripes on his visor, as well as two ridges on the "V"-shaped metal plate on his chest. Fumiya is also the third-billed character in the opening credits. *Fumiya is currently the only Black ranger in an all-sibling sentai series. *In the RPN-9 version he was remaned as Julio but in the TV5 version it was changed to Fumio. *In the TV5 version, Fumiya is voiced by Ed Belo who also voices Raita Ooishi from Choujin Sentai Jetman. *Fumiya's role as a Japanese teacher and his Karate fighting style is later shared by Hideo Shimazu from Capcom's Rival Schools series as Hideo's own fighting style, Shimazu-ryu Karate is closely derived from Ryu's fighting style as Martial arts rooted in Ansatsuken from the Street Fighter series. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * Space Squad **''Uchuu Keiji Gavan vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' }} See Also *Gem - First male twin Ranger in Power Rangers External links *FiveBlack at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *FiveBlack at the Dice-O Wiki References Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Black Category:Fivemen Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 3 Category:Super Rangers